No sin mi Iphone
by Crislu
Summary: Alexandra es una bruja nacida de muggles con una gran obsesión. Magia y tecnología. ¿Conseguirá Alexandra lo que se propone? Este fic es para el Amigo Invisibe veraniego de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Dedicado a Neevy Granger
1. Metida en líos

_**Disclaimer: El Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling, así como muchos de los personajes, los que no os suenen son de mi propia creación.**_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **_

_**Mi AI es Neevy Granger. Así que Neevy este fic es para ti, espero que te guste. Tu petición me costó bastante porque realmente nunca me había preocupado por la magia y la tecnología, aun así espero que no te defraude demasiado.**_

**Prologo**

**Metida en líos.**

–Maldita sangre sucia, el sombrero seleccionador cometió un error contigo.

—Que la aceptaran en Hogwarts ya fue un error.

Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con el labio ensangrentado y con dos de sus compañeros apuntándola con una varita ¿Podía haber algo mejor?

Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien se acercaba, pero el gran corredor estaba completamente vacío. Suspiró, tendría que salir sola de ese embrollo.

Se levantó con parsimonia con las manos estiradas hacia arriba, sus ojos grises mantenían la mirada de los estudiantes de Slytherin.

— ¿Perdón pero me podríais explicar por qué fue un error?— preguntó con gestó burlón.

Sus dos atacantes se miraron con cara de incredulidad, ¿se estaría riendo de ellos?

— ¿No sois muy listos, no?— siguió mofándose Alexandra, había aprovechado la pequeña distracción para sacar su varita, y la alzaba apuntando a la cabeza de esos descerebrados— Expelliarmus— las varitas de los dos jóvenes volaron por el aire, y con un gesto ágil Alexandra las atrapó con su mano izquierda.

—No puedes hacer eso— protestó el más gordo de los dos.

— ¿A no? Pues me parece que ya lo he hecho—sonrió perversamente ¿Y ahora dejadme pensar que voy a hacer con vosotros?

Se quedó allí de pie apuntándolos con su varita y disfrutando del miedo que veía reflejado en sus caras.

—Eres un error de la naturaleza— respondió el más alto de ellos mirándola repulsivamente.

—Mala suerte—se encogió de hombros y alzó una ceja— creo que ya se lo que haré, últimamente mis notas de transformaciones han bajado un poco, ya sé con quién puedo practicar.

Alexandra seguía apuntándoles con su varita y simulaba pensar cual era el animal más apropiado para convertir a cada uno de ellos. La profesora McGonagall dobló la esquina en ese instante y se quedó más petrificada que una víctima de basilisco al contemplar la escena.

— ¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí? No permito estos comportamientos en mi colegio señorita Alexandra, y creo recordar que esta no es la primera vez que es castigada por lo mismo. Sígame por favor, tengo que hablar seriamente con usted.

Los dos alumnos de Slytherin sonrieron tontamente y se dispusieron a alejarse.

— Flint, Jackson ¿A dónde creéis que vais? No me parece que la señorita Robinson estuviera jugando sola a los duelos de varita mágica. Ir a ver ahora mismo al jefe de vuestra casa para que sea él quien decida vuestro castigo.

—Si profesora McGonagall— repitieron al unísono con cara de perro.

—Aaa y se me olvidaba, 30 puntos menos para Slytherin por hacer magia en los pasillos y por vuestra brutal falta de anti compañerismo.

Cuando los dos chicos se alejaron, Alexandra se atrevió a preguntar a la directora:

— ¿Puedo ir yo también a ver al profesor Slughorn?

— Definitivamente no

— ¿Pero por qué, él es el jefe de mi casa?—protestó la joven alzando ligeramente la voz.

Minerva la escudriñó detrás de sus gafas de montura cuadrada, y apretando los labios le dirigió un gesto para que comenzara a andar.

—Lago Ness— le dijo con convicción la profesora a la gárgola dorada del segundo piso, la cual se apartó para dejar al descubierto unas escaleras. Las dos, una detrás de otra, se subieron a los escalones que comenzaron a moverse solos.

El despacho era una estancia iluminada por dos pequeñas ventanas, en el centro una mesa y en la pared del fondo cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarst, todos dormitaban excepto uno de larga barba blanca y gafas de media luna, que las miraba con interés.

—Siéntate, por favor— invitó la profesora McGonagall— ¿Quieres una galleta?

Alexandra cogió dubitativa una pequeña galleta cuadrada del bote que le tendía la directora.

—Gracias

—Si quieres más puedes coger libremente.

Se produjo un largo silencio en el que Alexandra nerviosa clavó su mirada en una bata de cuadros que colgaba de un pequeño perchero situado en una esquina.

—Estoy muy preocupada por ti—comenzó por fin la señora quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre la mesa.

Alexandra levantó la ceja derecha como hacía cada vez que algo la asombraba o la impresionaba.

—No, no me mires así. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, te pasas más tiempo castigada que en tu sala común.

—Tengo mala suerte con los profesores, eso es todo— explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia y mordisqueando su galleta.

—No creo que sea eso. Siempre que te veo, te encuentro varita en mano batiéndote en duelo con estudiantes de tu propia casa. Aunque no te lo creas, este comportamiento no es normal en alumnos de este colegio.

Alexandra se quedó callada, sin saber bien que decir. La mujer, gracias a su gran experiencia, aprovechó ese momento para abordar el tema que se traía entre manos.

— ¿Estás a gusto en tu casa?

—Claro que sí— respondió rápidamente alzando involuntariamente la voz.

La profesora McGonagall no dijo nada, pero gracias a esta respuesta tuvo la certeza de que había dado en el clavo. Sabía por diversas fuentes que Alexandra no se llevaba bien con los miembros de su casa (quitando algunas excepciones) y que cada vez evitaba con más ahínco su sala común. Su caso era realmente extraño y complicado.

— ¿Hay algo que te gustaría compartir conmigo? Quizás pudiera ayudarte.

Se quedó un rato mirando firmemente a los ojos grises de la niña que irradiaban determinación, rabia y quizás, solo quizás agradecimiento, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, puedes retirarte—Alexandra se dirigió a la puerta aliviada por el fin de la entrevista— Por cierto, esta semana tendrás que ayudar a Filch en las labores de limpieza para compensar tu comportamiento de hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

La profesora se despidió con un gesto con la cabeza de su alumna y se sumió en sus pensamientos. ¿Sería posible que el sombrero seleccionador se hubiera equivocado? Y si era así ¿qué podía hacer ella? El tener a cientos de jóvenes brujos a su cargo le estaba produciendo más estrés y sacando más canas que la mismísima batalla que había librado 15 años atrás contra el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

**0—0**

Se había hecho bastante tarde, los ojos se le cerraban del sueño y la mano derecha le dolía de abrillantar trofeos. Miró con agotamiento a la vitrina que todavía le quedaba por limpiar, si fuera por ella le metería uno a uno todos esos premios a Filch por el culo.

Al final tenía razón la directora, siempre estaba castigada y la mayoría de las veces por esos tontos compañeros suyos. ¿Cuándo había empezado todo? ¿Quizás cuando descubrieron su obsesión? ¿O quizás el primer día de colegio? No, todo había empezado incluso antes.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que golpeó con el codo una placa de una de las vitrinas. Esta cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos, los trozos se dispersaron por todo el corredor. Iba a sacar su varita y arreglarla, pero estaba demasiado cansada, si alguien la regañaba le echaría la culpa al pesado de Peeves.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio pensando todavía en el origen de todos sus problemas.


	2. Regalo de cumpleaños

**1**

**Regalo de cumpleaños**

No era la primera vez que tomaba esa dirección deliberadamente, Alexandra caminaba deprisa por la estrecha calle peatonal dando rápidas zancadas y girando la cabeza para comprobar que sus padres todavía la seguían.

Por fin llegó a su destino, un escaparate lleno de móviles. Espero nerviosa a que su madre llegara para abordarla.

—Mira, ese es el que yo quiero— señalaba con excitación a un móvil del escaparate central.

La madre observó con cara de resignación el aparato (por quinta vez esa semana).

—Ya lo sabemos vida

—Es un iPhone

—Lo sé, es igual que el mío— respondió su padre medio divertido, medio aburrido.

—Ya, pero ese es blanco.

—Uy, si no me había dado cuenta—ironizó la madre.

Toda la familia volvió a reanudar la marcha, Alexandra seguía enumerando las cualidades y aplicaciones del teléfono como si hiciera un anuncio para la teletienda.

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres muy pequeña para tener un móvil, todavía no lo necesitas— explicó cansinamente su padre.

—Pero todos los niños de mi clase lo tienen, y seguro que en el nuevo instituto lo van a tener todos. Yo creo que deberíais comprármelo como regalo de cumpleaños.

La señora Robinson miró a su hija, que estaba parada en medio de la calle con cara de protesta, tenía el pelo corto que le llegaba por encima de los hombros recogido con dos horquillas, no era demasiado alta para su edad y vestía comúnmente con vaqueros y camiseta. Pero el rasgo que más destacaba de su hija eran esos ojos grises, que parecían refulgir cuando la pequeña se proponía algo, como en ese caso.

—No quiero volver a escucharte hablar de teléfonos en lo que queda de camino— el tono de su padre era cortante y Alexandra prefirió dejar el tema, pero en su cabeza ya estaba planeando un montón de estratagemas para conseguir el dichoso móvil.

**0—0**

Ese día se levantó temprano por la mañana. Después de mucho insistir su madre le había dado permiso para ir a la piscina con sus amigas. Irían y volverían en autobús. Pero Alexandra sabía que esa no era solo una oportunidad para disfrutar con sus amigas, era el momento ideal para poner en marcha su plan de conseguir un móvil.

Después de haber estado saltando desde el trampolín, echando carreras con sus amigas, y manteniendo la respiración debajo del agua, la pequeña Alexandra salió del recinto deportivo cansada y feliz. Se despidió de sus amigas y cogió el autobús que pasaba puntualmente cada media hora, una vez en su calle se dedicó a dar largos paseos haciendo tiempo para llegar tarde a casa.

Media hora después (tras haber comprobado el reloj decenas de veces, pues el aburrimiento comenzaba a hacer mella) sonrió con satisfacción. Ya era suficiente, su madre estaría tan preocupada que no dudaría en comprarle un móvil para poder localizarla.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó al primer piso, metió la llave en el ojo de la cerradura y enseguida oyó la voz de su madre.

—Alexandra ¿eres tú?

—Sí mamá

El tono de su madre cambió rápidamente del alivio a un enfado notable:

—Puede saberse que horas son estas de llegar, me tenías preocupada.

Alexandra se felicitó a sí misma para sus adentros y comenzó su magnífica actuación, digna de un Premio de la Academia.

—Se nos hizo tarde en el vestuario y perdí el "bus"

—Pues podías haberme avisado

Genial, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, fingió indignación y tristeza a la vez:

— ¿Cómo, si no tengo móvil?

Pero a su madre no le valía esa justificación:

—Otras veces me has llamado desde el teléfono de Kate, así que no me pongas excusas.

—Es que Kate no tenía saldo— se apresuró a mentir.

Su madre la observó de arriba abajo evaluando la expresión de su cara, al fin decidió que todo estaba en orden porque se marchó a la cocina a hacer la comida dando un expresivo bufido.

Alexandra se dirigió a su habitación, aunque no sonreía estaba llena de júbilo y en su cabeza ya se veía a ella misma tirada en su cama hablando por WhatsApp con Kate, Sally y Peter.

**0—0**

Aunque estaba segura de que su madre ya se tomaba más en serio su objetivo de que le compraran un móvil, Alexandra decidió asegurarse del todo, y para ello estableció un plan maestro con su mejor amiga Kate.

Las dos eran inseparables desde pequeñas, se habían conocido con tres años en el colegio y habían estado juntas desde entonces. Ahora que acababan de terminar el colegio primario, iban a estudiar juntas en el William Shakespeare High School, y lo mejor de todo era que su prima Sally se iba a mudar a Londres ese año, e iría al mismo instituto.

—Mamá he quedado con Kate en el parque de en frente.

—Está bien, pero no llegues muy tarde.

—Vale.

Sonrió maliciosamente, dentro de 10 minutos su madre recibiría una "interesante" llamada.

Abrió la puerta del portal y cruzó la calle por el paso de peatones para internarse en un enorme parque lleno de árboles, avanzó por el camino de piedrecitas y se sentó en un banco apartado, bastante difícil de divisar a simple vista.

Bostezó y espero, alabándose a sí misma por sus geniales ideas y su capacidad para salirse con la suya.

Ya estaba bastante aburrida, jugando a contar las palomas que veía, cuando apareció su madre con cara cansada y gesto de preocupación.

—Me acaba de llamar Kate, se ha torcido el tobillo y no va a poder venir al parque.

Alexandra fingió sorpresa y preguntó:

— ¿Pero está bien, no? ¿No lo tiene roto ni nada, verdad?

—No, cree que es el golpe, pero si no le pasa pronto la madre la llevara al médico. Vamos a casa.

Las dos volvieron a atravesar el parque en dirección a su vivienda, y entonces Alexandra paso a la acción:

—Ves mamá, si tuviera un móvil no me pasarían estas cosas, Kate me habría avisado a mí, yo ya estaría en casa y tú no tendrías que haber salido a buscarme.

—Si no te pusieras en el sitio más raro del parque yo no hubiera tardado tanto en encontrarte— le contestó su madre recriminándola. Pero algo en la expresión de su cara hizo comprender a la pequeña manipuladora que ya había cumplido su objetivo, dentro de 5 días en su cumpleaños, estaba segura que desenvolvería un magnífico iPhone.

Tenía muchas ganas de contárselo a Kate, menos mal que ella siempre estaba allí para ayudarla con sus planes. Y mirando al frente sus ojos grises volvieron a brillar con esa extraña determinación.


	3. Una semana llena de sorpresas

**3**

**Una semana llena de sorpresas**

Alexandra tenía muchas ganas de que llegara el viernes 23 de julio, porque ese día era su cumpleaños y estaba segura de que iba a recibir el mejor de los regalos.

Espero ansiosa tachando los días de su agenda, y por fin llegó el momento deseado.

Se levantó temprano y bajó a desayunar como una exhalación, se sentó a la mesa donde sus padres le esperaban, sonrisa en boca, para abrazarla y felicitarla.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias.

—Supongo que querrás abrir tu regalo— comenzó su padre.

Alexandra asintió con la cabeza presa de la emoción, estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz a estarse quieta. Pero su cara cambió cuando su padre depositó en sus manos un ligero paquete, aquello no podía ser un iPhone. Lo desenvolvió con intriga, y al descubierto quedaron tres papeles amarillos.

—Son entradas para el parque de atracciones.

—Ya lo veo— contestó Alexandra y su voz adquirió un tono borde que no pudo enmascarar.

—Son para ti, Kate y tu madre— continuó explicando el señor Robinson haciendo caso omiso del gesto de desilusión de su hija— Es una pena que hoy trabajé, porque me hubiera gustado poder acompañaros, tu madre tiene suerte de estar ya de vacaciones.

Su mujer sonrió y le beso en la boca, Alexandra apartó la mirada y se concentró en las entradas. ¿Cómo podía haber fallado su plan? No lo entendía, era la primera vez que eso le ocurría.

Pasó todo el día en el "Torp park" con Kate, montando en todas aquellas atracciones que su altura le permitía. Cada vez que su madre se alejaba lo suficiente, hablaban de la manera de conseguir un móvil, Alexandra no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Aunque nada había sucedido como esperaba, no había sido un cumpleaños tan malo después de todo, se lo había pasado genial con Kate y todavía quedaba mucho verano por delante. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer el nuevo libro que le había regalado su mejor amiga. Minutos después sus padres irrumpieron en el dormitorio.

— ¿Qué tal se vive con 11 años?

—Muy bien— sonrió

—Tu padre te ha traído algo que se nos olvidó darte esta mañana.

El padre dejo sobre el regazo de Alexandra un paquete cuadrado que la niña desenvolvió a toda velocidad, y que por supuesto, contenía un IPhone completamente nuevo de un color blanco deslumbrante.

—Disfrútalo— sonrió el señor Robinson— Pero hasta mañana nada, que ya es muy tarde— y besando a su hija los dos salieron de la habitación.

Esa noche soñó que montaba en la montaña rusa y que cuando estaba en la parte más elevada, el móvil se le salía del bolsillo del pantalón y se estrellaba contra el pavimento rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

**0—0**

Alexandra utilizó el día siguiente para hablar con Kate y Sally por el WhatsApp, descargarse aplicaciones y probar decenas de juegos, saltaba a la vista que el móvil era nuevo. Pero hacía las cinco de la tarde la normalidad de la casa se destruyó por completo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó insistentemente, estaba claro que quien llamaba no apartaba el dedo del interruptor.

—Ya voy— gritó de mal humor la señora Robinson por los malos modales que demostraba el visitante.

Abrió la puerta y miró al frente, pero no vio a nadie. Bajó la vista y entonces descubrió a una particular figura de pelo blanco despeinado, nariz aflautada y sonrisa grotesca.

—Siento molestarla, pero necesitaría hablar con usted…

—No vamos a comprar ninguna aspiradora, ni ningún libro, ni nada, gracias.

—No señora, esto es importante, necesito entregarle esta carta a Alexandra Robinson— Extrajo un sobre y lo blandió en alto.

— ¿Qué es eso?— titubeó la señora bastante desconcertada.

En ese momento el Profesor Flitwick vio un hueco y rápido como un ave rapaz se escabullo por debajo del brazo de la mujer y penetró en la vivienda. Se quitó el sudor de la frente jadeando, entregar la carta a los hijos de muggles siempre era muy complicado.

Espero de pie a que alguien lo invitara a sentarse, pero tanto madre como hija (que por fin había levantado la vista del teléfono) lo miraban con cara de asombro.

—Creo que debería haberme vestido de otro modo— murmuró el mago. Efectivamente su atuendo no era muy acertado, llevaba una camiseta con una calavera, unos pantalones cortos (que a él le llegaban por los tobillos), una cazadora vaquera y un sombrero de ala. En resumidas cuentas el señor Flitwick y su vestimenta formaban el conjunto más estrambótico que os pudierais imaginar.

—Señorita Alexandra Robinson, traigo una carta para usted— y volviendo a sacar el sobre, se lo entregó a la anonadada de chiquilla que lo cogió como si fuera un cachorro de león y comenzó a sacar el pergamino lentamente. La madre leía por encima del hombro de su hija la pulcra letra de la carta.

—Pero esto tiene que ser una broma ¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?—preguntó la señora Robinson agarrada a la estantería para no caerse y buscando una inexistente cámara por todos los lados.

—Esto es genial— repetía una y otra vez Alexandra con los ojos chispeantes de alegría.

—Pero piensa un momento Al esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, no puedes ser maga.

—El término correcto es bruja— interrumpió el señor Flitwick— y efectivamente su hija es una bruja. Entiendo su sorpresa señora Robinson, pero seguro que su hija se ha visto envuelta en hechos misteriosos que usted no puede explicar.

—Siiii— casi gritó la niña— ¿Te acuerdas cuando quería un juguete y como tú no me lo compraste me siguió hasta casa?

La madre iba a replicar, pero en ese momento el anciano profesor sacó la varita y con un ágil movimiento hizo aparecer una silla de su tamaño donde se sentó cómodamente a explicar todos los pormenores del asunto a sus dos oyentes.

Por las historias que contaba la niña, el profesor intuía que iba a ser una buena bruja, había presentado síntomas de magia muy poderosos desde temprana edad, quizás sería un buen miembro para la casa Ravenclaw.

**0—0**

Después de largas y tediosas explicaciones y cien mil preguntas, el profesor Flitwick se debatía entre el aburrimiento, el cansancio y la hilaridad (debido a los desternillantes comentarios de la chiquilla).

—Es hora de que me vaya— explicó, espero que no tengan problemas, a ti Alexandra te veré en Hogwarts.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza y cogió el teléfono móvil, pero este no respondía como era debido.

—Es por culpa de la varita— explicó Flitwick— la magia causa interferencias en algunos aparatos eléctricos. De todas maneras debo advertirte que en Hogwarts no funciona ninguno de estos aparatos.

Alexandra arqueó una ceja ¿Y cómo se supone entonces que voy a hablar con mis amigos?

—El correo de los magos funciona con lechuzas, pero dudo que tus amigos estén acostumbrados a recibir cartas por este método, así que me temo que no podrás hablar con ellos mientras estés en Hogwarts— en la cara de Alexandra se dibujó una mueca de desilusión— lo siento mucho— agregó el profesor.


	4. Divagaciones

**3**

**Divagaciones**

Alexandra se pasó el resto de las vacaciones con un comportamiento difícil de describir, tan pronto saltaba de alegría empuñando un bolígrafo como si fuera una varita mágica (imitando lo que había visto hacer al profesor Flitwick en una ocasión) como se tiraba en el sofá y se quedaba allí horas y horas mirando cualquier "basura" que echaran en la televisión.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?—preguntó su padre cansada de verla en ese estado—Pensé que estabas encantada de ser bruja—el señor Robinson pronunció estas palabras con una mueca extraña como si todavía no acabara de creérselo.

Alexandra levantó sus ojos del iPhone que bloqueaba y desbloqueaba una y otra vez sin motivo aparente y clavó la vista en las gafas de su padre.

—Me da un poco de pena dejar todo esto.

El señor Robinson sonrío:

—Solo es durante las clases, las vacaciones las pasaras en casa.

—No es solo eso—unas lágrimas se empezaban a vislumbrar en las mejillas de la niña— Yo no conozco a ningún mago, y si no hago las cosas bien, y si no hago amigos. Aquí están Kate y la prima Sally, pero allí no conozco a nadie. Igual los magos y brujas son muy raros.

—Puedes probar—le explicó su padre— y si allí no encajas puedes volver, tienes suerte de poder vivir en los dos mundos, y quién te dice, quizás saques ventajas de conocer las dos partes.

Guiñándole un ojo el padre se levantó del sofá y se fue a leer el periódico. Alexandra parecía un poco más animada, pero seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Kate cuando le dijo que no iría con ella al instituto.

"_Dos niñas charlaban amigablemente mientras comían pipas sentadas en un parque en un pequeño barrio de Londres. A su lada tres chiquillos y una chiquilla jugaban al futbol con una lata de coca- cola._

—_Buff que chapísima ya queda muy poco para que empiecen las clases_

—_Pues sí– contestó Alexandra_

— _¿Cómo será el nuevo instituto?_

_Antes de hablar Alexandra masticó una pipa detenidamente y luego tiró las cascaras con rabia al suelo:_

—_De eso quería hablarte, no voy a ir contigo al instituto_

_La otra niña, Kate, que era muy alta y delgada, con el pelo castaño y la cara llena de pecas la miró de hito a hito_

— _¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué?_

—_Mi padre me ha conseguido una beca en un internado en el norte de Escocia, tiene mucha fama ¿Sabes? Mis padres piensan que estudiar allí puede ser muy beneficioso para mi futuro._

—_Pero tú estás loca, ¿un internado?, ¿Qué se han fumado tus padres?_

_Alexandra se encogió de hombros._

—_Pero… pero… si íbamos a ser las tres, Sally, tú y yo._

—_Lo sé, pero mis padres han decidido por mí esta vez._

—_Niégate._

—_No puedo, están muy insistentes con que vaya._

—_No me vengas con esas tú siempre consigues lo que quieres de un modo u otro. Sí hasta a veces parece cosa de magia._

—_No insistas, de verdad que no puedo— Alexandra realmente lo estaba pasando mal con esa conversación._

—_Yo te ayudo, podemos hacer un plan, como hicimos para conseguir tu móvil._

— _¡No y punto! ¿Entendido?_

_Kate se levantó del banco y roja de ira comenzó a chillar a Alexandra._

—_Lo que pasa es que tú quieres ir, te importamos un bledo Sally y yo— y mirándola con odio se puso a jugar al fútbol con sus compañeros de clase."_

Kate había estado enfadada con Alexandra dos días, y se había vuelto a enfadar cuando Alexandra compungida le explicó que el Scienty High Scoll era un internado muy estricto que no permitía que sus alumnos llevaran móvil u ordenador. Al final después de una semana de idas y venidas todo se había solucionado con un par de abrazos y unas cuantas lloreras.

Ese mismo día sentada en el sofá Alexandra se quitó el pelo de la cara, apretó fuertemente el móvil con su mano derecha y se hizo un firme propósito, conseguiría por cualquier medio que el teléfono funcionara en Hogwarts, costara lo que costara. Y aunque nadie la vió, en sus ojos grises refulgió un destello de decisión.


	5. 1 de Septiembre

**4**

**1 de Septiembre**

—Date prisa Alexandra o llegaremos tarde.

La niña corrió por su habitación y metió su diario en una pequeña mochila de plástico en la que ya estaba guardada pulcramente una túnica negra. Estaba a punto de correr hacia la voz de su madre cuando abrió el cajón de su escritorio, sacó una pequeña caja de cartón y metió el cargador de un móvil en el bolsillo de su sudadera, donde ya reposaba tranquilamente un iPhone blanco en perfecto estado.

**0—0**

La estación estaba abarrotada de gente trajeada que iba y venía de aquí para allá, numerosos jóvenes hacían cola para coger un tren que seguramente les llevaría hasta la universidad. Pero lo que más destacaba era el goteo de niños que arrastraban un baúl y diversos animales.

—Esta gente siempre aparece por aquí el 1 de septiembre— repitió en alto un guardia de seguridad mientras se atusaba su enorme bigote— Serán de alguna de esas ridículas asociaciones de protesta.

Alexandra lo miraba todo con ojos soñadores, había estado en la estación de King´s cross bastantes veces, y todavía le parecía absurdo que hubiera un andén 9 y ¾. Caminó lentamente en medio de sus padres empujando el carrito, y enseguida estuvo situada entre los andenes 9 y 10.

—Adelante, tú primero— invitó su padre.

Respiró profundamente y echo a correr hasta la pared de ladrillos, cuanto más se acerba, más sólida parecía esta. Se mordió los labios, tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió una neblina blanca le truncaba la visión, pero oyó risas, gritos y el sonido de multitud de conversaciones. Sus padres aparecieron a su lado un instante después.

Avanzaron unos pasos, y salieron fuera del alcance del humo blanco. Una locomotora antigua (pero que relucía como nueva) de color rojo y negro les esperaba reposadamente, a su lado muchos muchachos de todas las edades conversaban animadamente, algunos vestían ropa normal y otros llevaban puestas unas túnicas negras. Con su aguda vista Alexandra comprobó que no todas ellas lucían en el pecho el mismo símbolo.

Sin apenas moverse los tres lo observaban todo sin perder detalle.

—Esto es asombroso— comentó la señora Robinson—Y hacen esto todo los años sin que nos enteremos.

—Después de ver el callejón Diagon a mí ya no me sorprende nada— contestó el padre, aunque su cara expresaba exactamente lo contrario.

Después de los correspondientes abrazos, besos y muchas promesas de escribir todas las semanas Alexandra subió al tren y empezó a caminar por el pasillo buscando un compartimento vacío, por todas partes oía gritos de bienvenida, saludos y risas.

Ya casi al final del tren encontró un compartimento ocupado por 3 niños de su edad que miraban a través del cristal a sus padres, 2 de ellas eran gemelas.

—Hola—saludó— ¿Me puedo sentar?

—Por supuesto— contestó un muchacho rubio de pelo largo que llevaba recogido en una coleta. Tenía los ojos verdes y a Alexandra le cayó simpático nada más verlo.

—Gracias.

El muchachito se encogió de hombros

—El tren es de todos.

Por fin con un traqueteó la locomotora arrancó, Alexandra dijo adiós con la mano a sus padres y se agarró al asiento llena de emoción.

El viaje fue tranquilo y largo, muy largo, todos tenían demasiadas ganas de llegar a Hogwarts y la emoción contenida estaba haciendo mella en ellos. Alexandra se pasó gran parte del trayecto hablando con Roger (así era como se llamaba el chico rubio), las otras dos chicas hablaban entre ellas y parecían ignorarlos.

— ¿Tus padres son magos?—preguntó Roger tranquilamente.

Alexandra meneó la cabeza de lado a lado enérgicamente alborotándose el pelo.

—Los míos tampoco, mi padre es músico, toca la guitarra en un grupo, de hecho me llamo Roger por el integrante del grupo Pink floyd, mi madre es ama de casa, a ella le costó mucho más que a papá creer que era un mago. Casi le da un infarto.

—En mi casa fue al revés, mi padre pensaba que mamá y yo le estábamos gastando una broma de mal gusto—Las gemelas los miraban críticamente, pero ellos no se daban ni cuenta.

Al final Roger (que no dejaba de hablar pero contaba historias originales y divertidas sobre su padre, que hacían el deleite de quien lo escuchaba) se quedó dormido tras probar un montón de dulces mágicos.

Las gemelas se habían ido a otro compartimento a Dios sabe que, por lo que Alexandra aprovechó ese momento para coger el móvil y comprobar si funcionaba, para su desilusión la pantalla parpadeaba enormemente y los botones no le respondían. Exasperada sacó la batería y la volvió a guardar por separado en el bolsillo. Poco después se puso la túnica y guardó la mochila de tela que la contenía y su pequeño diario en un bolso de esta.

**0—0**

El tren fue reduciendo velocidad y por fin se paró. Los alumnos formaban fila para bajarse del vagón. Ya era de noche cerrada, y la poca luz de las estrellas no iluminaba demasiado la estación. Roger y ella caminaron juntos en busca de sus compañeros de curso, estaban completamente perdidos.

—Los de primer año por aquí, síganme.

Buscaron el origen de la voz y sus miradas se posaron en un hombre enorme que llevaba puesto un extraño abrigo peludo.

—Rápido, usaremos las barcas para llegar al colegio.

Les condujo entre la multitud de chavales, alzando en su mano derecha un gran farolillo, hasta que llegaron a un enorme lago con las aguas negras como el carbón. Esperando en el agua había una decena de botecillos.

—4 alumnos por bote, por favor.

El gigantón fue el primero en subirse a un bote (que ocupaba entero) y los demás se apresuraron a seguirle.

Roger y Alexandra se subieron juntos y les acompañaron dos muchachos bajitos que parecían temblar de frío (no había ni rastro de las gemelas).

Una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron instalados, los botes comenzaron a moverse solos, hasta dejar a la vista una enorme construcción con forma de castillo, tenía numerosas torres y amplísimas galerías. Alexandra nunca había visto algo tan fantástico en toda su vida

—Guau— acertó a pronunciar.

Roger miraba el edificio con una sonrisa tonta y se frotaba los ojos, por su parte los dos chicos bajitos habían dejado de temblar y se asomaban por el bote para ver mejor el fantástico colegio.

El tiempo estaba tranquilo y el viaje en las barcas fue rápido y sin ningún percance. Una vez apeados subieron por unas amplias escaleras hasta llegar a un vestíbulo enorme hecho de mármol, en el que destacaban dos grandes puertas de roble que dejaban pasar de forma ahogada el murmullo de cientos de conversaciones. Al fondo, justo detrás de ellos había 4 grandes relojes de arena de distinto color (rojo, azul, verde y amarillo).

Alexandra daba vueltas sobre sí misma intentando almacenar cada imagen en su cerebro, tenía que contarle todo eso a sus padres y a Kate, su sonrisa se ensombreció un poco cuando recordó la advertencia del profesor Flitwick de no hablar del mundo mágico con los muggles, pero no le dio tiempo a entristecerse demasiado porque una voz le sacó de todos sus pensamientos.

—Alexandra, mira— Roger señalaba con el dedo meñique a una figura que se acercaba a ellos con un pergamino en sus manos. Era regordeta, vestía con una túnica verde y llevaba el pelo tapado por un sombrero de pico también verde. En otras circunstancias su aspecto le hubiera provocado risa, pero la situación imponía respeto.

—Buenos días alumnos. Soy la profesora Pomona Sprout

—Buenos días— respondieron todos al unísono en voz baja.

—Como nuevos alumnos que sois lo primero es daros la bienvenida, os felicito por haber sido elegidos para estudiar en Hogwarts, quizás el mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Pero antes de reuniros con vuestros compañeros y de empezar vuestra vida aquí, debéis presentaros a la ceremonia de selección.

Con solo oír este nombre, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, en qué consistiría esa ceremonia de selección, y si lo hacía todo mal, ella no sabía absolutamente nada de magia. Trato de serenarse, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo asustada que estaba. Miró a Roger para ver si también parecía intranquilo, pero este sonreía lleno de felicidad, como si una selección fuera la idea más fascinante del mundo.

—Seguidme— acabó su discurso la profesora, y echó a andar hacia las puertas de roble que se abrieron ante su presencia como si fueran unas puertas mecánicas. Dentro, cuatro mesas alargadas repletas de alumnos los miraban con curiosidad, algunos de ellos parecían evaluarlos. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era el techo de la estancia, o más bien el no techo, porque donde debería haber estado este se veía un cielo oscuro con alguna que otra estrella diseminada en el horizonte.

—Esto es una pasada— soltó Roger dando un grito.

Los alumnos siguieron avanzando detrás de la profesora hasta pararse delante de un taburete en el que reposaba un sombrero de pico negro terriblemente gastado. Justó detrás de este se alzaba una gran mesa en la que estaban sentados numerosos magos y brujas de avanzada edad. En el centro en una silla dorada, una mujer con un apretado moño y gafas de montura cuadrada los observaba severamente.

Alexandra se preguntó si el presupuesto del colegio no daría para renovar el material. Pero tan pronto como los últimos alumnos de la fila llegaron a la altura del taburete, el sombrero comenzó a cantar por un descosido que había en su base y que parecía una boca. A Alexandra le corazón le empezó a palpitar, sentía los ojos de los demás estudiantes clavados en su nuca, intentaba repasar lo poco que había leído sobre magia en los libros que había comprado en el callejón Diagon y hasta enumeraba en voz baja las propiedades de su varita hecha de madera de fresno y pelo de unicornio. Tan nerviosa estaba que casi no era capaz de entender la canción del sombrero, lo que si le quedó claro es que sería seleccionada en una de las cuatro casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw Slytherin en las cuales se valoraba una cualidad diferente. ¿Y si ella no tenía ninguna de esas cualidades?

"_Slytherin comentó, yo quiero alumnos con decisión_

_Que no se detengan en ninguna ocasión_

_Mas Gryffindor expresó yo prefiero alumnos con temple y valentía_

_Además de grandes dosis de caballerosidad y osadía._

_Os olvidáis de lo principal e importante_

_Lealtad, justicia y honradez hacen al hombre grande_

_Los Hufflepuff será ante todo un ejemplo de empatía_

_Vuestra ignorancia me disgusta,_

_Los Reavenclaw destacaremos por nuestra mente e ideas_

_Inteligencia y sabiduría_

_Como los s hijos de Atenea."_

Cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar el gran comedor se deshizo en vítores y aplausos.

—Y ahora que estamos listos, empezaremos la ceremonia, os iré llamando uno a uno, os pondréis el sombrero y una vez seleccionados iréis a la mesa correspondiente a vuestra casa. Mucha suerte a todos. —explicó la profesora Sprout.

Así que la prueba solo consistía en ponerse un sombrero, podía haber sido mucho peor, la mitad de la tensión acumula se desvaneció, pero pronto se encontró saltando de un pie a otro esperando con ansías su turno. Cada vez que alguien era seleccionado su respectiva mesa le aplaudía y le daba la bienvenida.

—Alexandra Robinson

Muy nerviosa se adelantó, dejando atrás a los pocos alumnos que todavía quedaban esperando, se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero.

Esperó, el tiempo parecía eterno. Por qué no decía nada ese maldito sombrero, una pequeña voz aguda en su cabeza la sobresaltó.

—Así que una hija de muggles, con todas las cualidades de un buen Slytherin, una decisión complicada, muy complicada. Persistente y tenaz, dispuesta a lograr sus objetivos cueste lo que cueste. Triunfadora nata.

Alexandra apretó los puños para liberar tensión.

—Es un riesgo que hay que correr— volvió a insistir la voz— Aunque es raro, no hay duda de que eres una autentica Slytherin— esta última palabra la pronunció en voz alta y la mesa de más a la izquierda estalló en aplausos.

Respirando profundamente se sentó en una esquina al lado de otra alumna de primero.

—Enhorabuena, bienvenidas a la mejor casa de todas— las saludó un chaval alto de pelo castaño oscuro despeinado, que lucía en su túnica una insignia con una P mayúscula en el centro.

La selección continuaba pero Alexandra solo prestó atención al oí el nombre de Roger Steward.

—Ravenclaw— gritó el sombrero, y los alumnos de una de las mesas del centro sonrieron y lo saludaron.

Se sentía un poco desilusionada, le hubiera gustado tener a Roger en su casa, pero cuando la comida apareció en los platos se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía y comenzó a comer y a bostezar. Habló con la chica de al lado que llevaba el cabello cobrizo recogido en una trenza, era alta un poco gordita y con una nariz respingona. También entabló conversación con dos chicos que tenía enfrente, los dos eran morenos pero mientras que uno era alto y delgado como un espagueti el otro era gordo y achaparrado al más puro estilo albóndiga.

Cansada y feliz, descendió a las mazmorras siguiendo al prefecto que le había saludado al ser seleccionada. Este exclamó "triunfadores" a la imagen de un retrato que se movía, el cuadro se abrió chirriando y dejando al descubierto un enorme hueco, por el que empezaron a desfilar uno a uno.

—Deberían engrasar el retrato— meditó en voz alta el prefecto

La sala estaba adornada con estandartes verdes y plateados que lucían una gran serpiente, hacía frio pero un gran fuego caldeaba la estancia, grandes sillones verdes y pequeñas mesas de madera se dispersaban por la habitación, y lo más magnifico de todo, las ventanas daban al gran lago que unas horas antes habían cruzado en bote. Ahora todo se veía oscuro, pero las vistas del fondo acuático a la luz del día, prometían.

Cansada subió a su habitación en la que ya estaban su baúl y todas sus cosas. Su cama era la de más a la izquierda, y a su lado dormía la niña con la que había hablado en la cena, había dos camas más que ocupaban las gemelas del tren.

—Que pocas somos— exclamó, y poniéndose el pijama se tumbó en la cama, pensó en sus padres, en todo lo que había vivido y exhausta se quedó dormida. Unos ronquidos quedos acompañaron sus sueños.

**0—0**

Una semana después, Alexandra estaba como pez en el agua, parecía que llevaba haciendo magia toda la vida, los hechizos le salían a la primera y montaba en escoba tan bien como los nacidos de magos (aunque el mejor volador de su clase era Gave Astoor, un Gryffindor cuyo padre formaba parte de la selección de Inglaterra de Quidditch). Todo iba sobre ruedas, disfrutaba cada momento y era completamente feliz, hasta se había olvidado de Kate y del iPhone, el cual estaba tirado en el fondo del baúl. Pero todo se estropeó cuando hablando despreocupadamente en la sala común confesó que era hija de muggles, o lo que sus compañeros de Slytherin llamaban "sangre sucia".


	6. Una antigua obsesión

**5**

**Una antigua obsesión **

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde su entrada en Hogwarts. Sus notas eran estupendas y era la mejor de su clase en encantamientos. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Alexandra era una muchacha más o menos feliz (salvo por los pormenores de la edad, y alguna que otra minucia más).

Caminaba por el jardín hablando con Brenda Mary, que había adelgazado y pegado un estirón en el último año convirtiéndose en una chica alta y desgarbada, seguía teniendo esa nariz respingosa y el pelo cobrizo que ahora le llegaba por la cintura.

—No me puede creer que te guste ese Gryffindor—insistió Brenda, aplastándose el pelo

—Calla, que te van a oír— y nerviosa miró hacia un grupito de chavales de Gryffindor que jugaban a esquivar los golpes del sauce boxeador.

—Pero míralo, si les faltan por lo menos la mitad de las neuronas, además ¿Qué pasa con Roger?

—Te he dicho millones de veces que Roger solo es mi amigo— puntualizo Alexandra con voz cansada

—Sí bueno, lo que tú digas.

— ¿Vienes a la sala común?

—No, yo paso, seguramente estén las gemelas "Doñas perfectas", prefiero hacer los deberes en la biblioteca—Contestó Brenda.

—No sé para qué les haces caso sí ya sabes que son idiotas— y dicho esto Alexandra se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza de su amiga y se dirigió a las mazmorras. Las gemelas era unas completas pesadas que se metían con ella y con Brenda por no ser sangre pura (Brenda era hija de una bruja que se había enamorado profundamente de un muggle). Los retrasados de Stuart Jackson y Vector Flint también las insultaban por este motivo, cuando tenían la oportunidad.

Atravesó el retrato y llegó a su sala común, la cual estaba abarrotada de alumnos de primero que se agolpaban en torno a algo que no podía visualizar desde su posición. Una canción del grupo de rock los "Purple wands" empezó a sonar.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó en voz alta mientras empujaba a dos niños rubios para abrirse paso.

—Una radio, o no tienes ojos en la cara— contestó una descarada niña de segundo.

Los ojos grises de Alexandra habían comenzado a brillar, lo que tenía ante sí era una radio normal y corriente, que funcionaba pese a las interferencias mágicas.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme así—dijo dirigiéndose a la niña que le había contestado—Y esto me lo quedo yo— Agarró el transistor y salió de la sala.

—No puedes hacer eso— protestaron todos los alumnos.

— ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?— preguntó Alexandra pasando ya un pie por el hueco del retrato

**0—0**

Puso la radio en la mochila junto con todos sus libros, plumas y el tintero, y corrió hacia la biblioteca. Acababa de descubrir que se podía hacer funcionar la tecnología aunque hubiera magia de por medio, y un viejo propósito le había vuelto a la cabeza, más fuerte que nunca.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde buscando información en la biblioteca, le resquemaban los ojos y las letras se le agolpaban, estaba leyendo un pequeño libro encuadernado en morado que hacía referencia al invento y funcionamiento del autobús noctámbulo. Sobre la mesa reposaban en un lado, tres grandes ejemplares, y en el otro, que constituía la pila de libros desechados, unos 10 ejemplares de diferentes colores.

—Esto es inútil—se desesperó mientras se estiraba.

—No es apropiado hacer eso en la biblioteca, ni en ningún lugar público en realidad— la reprendió la Señora Pince— ¿Vas a llevarte algún libro? Si no será mejor que los coloques todos en tu lugar y te vayas a la sala común, ya es muy tarde.

Alexandra bufó fuertemente para que la Señora Pince la viera, y como si no la hubiera oído siguió leyendo tranquilamente.

La bibliotecaria carraspeó y señalo con sus dedos huesudos a la salida y al gran reloj de la pared.

—Que de ruido hay en esta biblioteca, así no hay quien se concentre— y haciendo un gesto de profunda indignación comenzó a recoger los libros y a colocarlos perezosamente en la estantería. Detrás de ella la Señora Pince la miraba atentamente y parecía perder la paciencia.

— ¿Este iba aquí o allí?— miraba y daba vueltas al libro para perder tiempo— Ay pero si este me lo quería llevar, ¿o era ese otro? Baa, mejor no me llevo ninguno.

La señora Pince echaba humo por las orejas, a cualquiera que estuviera viendo la escena desde fuera no le hubiera extrañado que echara mano a su varita y lanzara una maldición imperdonable a la muchacha.

Después de perder el tiempo y hacer de rabiar a la bibliotecaria, Alexandra se dirigió hasta la puerta dando saltos y cantando una ridícula canción.

—Hasta puedo hacerle la competencia a Peeves— se rio, y corrió hacia las mazmorras.

**0—0**

Le costaba conciliar el sueño por la noche, se dormía pensando en los aparatos muggles y en todas las posibilidades de estos en el mundo mágico. Por la mañana se despertaba temprano e iba antes de desayunar a la biblioteca, cada vez que tenía un rato libre corría a consultar un libro. Estaba empezando a parecerse a los alumnos del curso superior, que ese año se examinaban de los TIMOS.

Después de haber examinado casi una estantería entera de libros, Alexandra pensó que lo mejor era pasar a la acción, había recibido una invitación para una de las cenas de "futuras glorias" de Profesor Slughorn, aprovecharía esa oportunidad para sonsacarle todo lo que pudiera sobre objetos mágicos adaptados. Era una suerte la adoración que el anciano profesor parecía profesarle.

Bostezando se quitó la túnica del uniforme adornada con la gran serpiente de Slytherin y se puso una falda corta y una camiseta de tirantes (que le había regalado Kate en las vacaciones de Navidad). Se miró al espejo, su pelo negro había crecido bastante en comparación con su primer año en Hogwarts, ahora se había dejado flequillo y lo llevaba suelto (aborrecía la tendencia de este a encresparse y echaba de menos la plancha de pelo que había dejado en su casa).

—Nota mental— dijo en voz alta, aprovechando la ocasión de que no había gente en el dormitorio— Buscar un hechizo para alisarme el pelo.

La estancia ya estaba abarrotada de alumnos cuando llegó (en su mayor parte de las clases superiores), todos vestían elegantemente y sonreían afectuosamente al jefe de la casa Slytherin que los recibía con amplios aspavientos. Se sentó al lado de Roger, y Gave (a los que el profesor había invitado por ser los mejores jugadores de Quidditch del colegio) y se dispuso a aguantar otra de esas aburridísimas cenas.

La comida estaba buena y Gave y Roger tenían una conversación interesante así que la cena no fue tan mala después de todo. Cuando el profesor de pociones dio por concluida la velada todos los asistentes empezaron a retirarse en pequeños grupitos hacía sus respectivos dormitorios.

—No me esperes, tengo que hablar a solas con el profesor Slughorn —le susurró Alexandra al oído a Roger. Este esbozo una sonrisa de curiosidad— Ya te contaré.

—Entendido, nos vemos mañana entonces. Duerme bien—y corrió para alejarse con Gave, el cual al comprobar que Alexandra no les seguía se giró y se despidió de ella con la cabeza, cosa que hizo a la muchacha sonrojarse.

El anciano profesor se giró para seguir guardando los platos que se limpiaban solos en una esquina.

— ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, señorita Robinson? Llegarás tarde.

—No se preocupe Señor, mi sala común está aquí al lado y solo quería hacerle una pregunta.

Slughorn se puso rojo como la grana y comenzó a transpirar, no guardaba buenos recuerdos de las últimas veces que dos alumnos se habían quedado después de una sus fiestecillas para hacerle preguntas. Uno había sido Harry Potter, y el otro un muchacho manipulador llamado Tom Rydle. Se estaba empezando a plantear seriamente suprimir sus excelentes reuniones de "celebridades". Pero Alexandra no parecía mala niña (Aunque tampoco lo había parecido el educado y caballeroso Rydle). ¿Qué podía querer de él?

—No me gusta que me hagan preguntas en privado, digamos… que no es de buena educación—Termino diciendo tras un largo silencio.

—Pero si es solo una pregunta de nada, había pensado que como usted es el jefe de mi casa y un mago con gran experiencia quizás pudieras resolvérmela— Se mostró lo más aduladora posible

— ¿Es para un trabajo del colegio?

Alexandra dudó un momento y luego respondió

—No exactamente, pero es una curiosidad que tengo desde hace bastante tiempo— Había pensado en mentir y explicarle que era para la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, pero Slughorn sabía más que de sobra que Alexandra no estaba matriculada en esa materia.

Horace pasó del rojo al blanco en unas décimas de segundo, ¿Qué es lo que estaría pasando por esa cabeza morena y esos ojos grises?, se alisó los pliegues de la túnica nerviosamente y tomó una determinación, escucharía lo que tenía que decirle pero no contestaría a nada, absolutamente nada sobre magia oscura, ya había aprendido la lección.

—Está bien, por esta vez atenderé su pregunta, pero solo por qué no quiero que una persona culta como usted deje sus dudas sin responder

—Mil gracias

— ¿Y a qué espera, venga pregunte?

— ¿Quería preguntarle acerca de la magia y la tecnología?— Al escuchar la pregunta el jefe de la casa Slytherin se desinfló dejando salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, así que solo era eso, magia y tecnología, era normal que a Alexandra le interesara todo ese mundo siendo como era una hija de muggles.

— ¿Y qué quieres saber exactamente?

—Todo lo que usted pueda decirme ¿Por qué algunos aparatos funcionan con magia y otros no? ¿Se podría adaptar una aparato muggle con magia?

—Para el carro— la cortó el profesor— ya veo por donde vas, precisamente tengo un amigo que ha hecho un estudio sobre ese tema para el departamento de objetos muggles del Ministerio de Magia, y ha publicado sus investigaciones en un ensayo que me ha regalado.

— ¿En serio?— interrumpió Alexandra emocionada ¿Me lo podrías prestar?

—Supongo que sí, no veo ningún inconveniente.

—Estupendo— Slughron se levantó traqueteando y alcanzó un libro de una de una de sus estanterías.

—Aquí lo tienes, úsalo bien y no armes ningún desastre. Ninguno de los dos quiere que Slytherin pierda puntos ¿Verdad?

—Verdad, no haré nada que pueda ir en contra de las normas.


	7. Manos a la obra

**6**

**Manos a la obra**

Alexandra caminaba por el castillo lentamente, girando la cabeza a cada lado, parándose en los recovecos y abriendo todas las puertas. Como no se diera prisa iba a llegar tarde a la clase de criaturas mágicas.

Corría a toda prisa hacia el vestíbulo hasta que en su cabeza se encendió una pequeña lucecita, y empezó a trotar como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el segundo piso, no se paró hasta llegar a una puerta de madera astillada y envejecida por el paso de los años.

"No funciona" anunciaba un cartel en la puerta, pero haciendo caso omiso Alexandra lo ignoró y entró en un destartalado baño.

—Myrtle—gritó nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí

— ¡No grites! Que me despiertas— el fantasma de una niña vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts y gafas redonda de culo botella que le ocupaban casi toda la cara salió de una de las cisternas.

— ¿Pero tu duermes?

—Vamos a molestar a Myrtle que como no puede dormir le da igual, hagamos un concurso de ruido a ver quién la odia más— la niña dijo esto gritando y acto seguido empezó a llorar mientras desaparecía por uno de los váteres.

—Vengo a hacer un trato contigo ¿Puedes dejar de berrear unos segundos y escuchar lo que quiero decirte?

Myrtle sacó medio cuerpo por el inodoro y miró de hito a hito a Alexandra quien le devolvió la mirada.

—No me gustan tus ojos— contesto por fin el fantasma.

—Y a mí no me gustas tú, pero esto son negocios. ¿Lo tomas o me voy?

—No me caes bien Slytherin, ¿Qué quieres?

—Es simple—Alexandra se descolgó la mochila del hombro y se la mostró a Myrtle— Yo guardo todo lo que traigo aquí dentro, allí—señaló al último cubículo— y vengo todo los días para usarlo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es no molestarme mientras estoy aquí y asegurarte de que nadie entra y descubra lo que estoy haciendo.

— ¿Y qué vas a estar haciendo?

— Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Está bien— respondió la niña fantasma dubitativamente — ¿Y cómo se supone que debo alejar a la gente que entre aquí? Por si no te habías dado cuenta no doy mucho miedo

—Sí que me había dado cuenta, pero si alguien se atreve a entrar en este baño, cosa que dudo profundamente, solo tienes que ser tú misma y el incauto visitante desaparecerá.

— ¿Cómo que ser yo misma?

— Sí, chilla y berrea por cualquier cosa, como sueles hacer, y la gente no se quedara a soportarte más de 30 segundos.

Myrtle volvió a desaparecer ofendida, pero Alexandra gritó:

—No quieres saber que ganas tú a cambio. No pasa nada le pediré ayuda a Peeves, seguro que él no tiene problema en hacerme este pequeño favor.

—Está bien, está bien—masculló Myrtle saliendo disparada del retrete— ¿Qué consigo yo a cambio?

—La visita una vez a la semana del chico más guapo del colegio, vendrá todo los sábados a verte exclusivamente a ti.

La cara del fantasma cambió y en ella se dibujó una sonrisa infantil

— ¿Solo una vez a la semana?— pregunto con la voz extrañamente aguda.

—Por el momento solo una, si tienes suerte y viene a ayudarme lo podrás ver alguna vez más. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho— contestó con fingida resignación.

Alexandra dejó allí todas sus cosas y corrió hacia la clase de criaturas mágicas, a la que ya llegaba con 10 minutos de retraso.

**0—0**

Maldito castillo ¿por qué tenía que ser tan grande? y ¿Por qué tenía que ser Roger tan inoportuno de encerrarse en su sala común justo en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba?

Subió las escaleras de la torre, por la que tantas veces había visto bajar a Roger, de dos en dos. Buscó con la mirada un cuadro que pudiera ser la entrada a la sala común de Ravenclaw pero no lo encontró

— ¿Cómo demonios entran estos sabihondos a su sala común?— Se desesperó en voz alta.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—le preguntó entonces un prefecto de Ravenclaw tocándole la espalda.

—Sí entra y dile a Roger que salga, gracias.

Pero su respuesta debió parecerle demasiado borde al prefecto que la interpretó como una orden y contestó a la defensiva.

— ¿Y quién lo manda?

—El profesor Slughorn, un asunto de un trabajo no presentado o algo así—mintió instintivamente.

—De acuerdo ahora mismo le diré que baje, y la próxima vez sé más respetuosa cuando tengas que hablar con prefectos o alumnos de cursos superiores.

—Así lo haré

—Si no es demasiada molestia podrías esperar un poco más abajo, no quiero que una Slytherin conozca la manera de entrar en mi sala común.

—Sin ningún problema— y sonriendo tontamente empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando el confiado prefecto se giró, Alexandra se pegó a la pared y sacó la cabeza justo lo necesario para ver como el Ravenclaw tocaba a la puerta con un extraño llamador y de este salía una imponente voz que le hacía una pregunta.

Así que los Ravenclaw tenían que pensar para entrar en su sala común… serían frikis.

Dos minutos después Roger salía con aire preocupado y despistado por la puerta.

—Menos mal, mira qué hora es, te necesito— le abordó Alexandra.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Slughorn—la esquivó

—Bahh, eso me lo he inventado yo— y cogiéndole por el brazo le empezó arrastrar escaleras abajo— Tienes que saludar a Myrtle la llorona que no deja de darme la brasa y luego ayudarme con unas cosillas.

— ¿Quién es Myrtle la llorona?

—Un fantasma de los baños de chicas del segundo piso que…

—Para el carro—y disminuyendo la velocidad de su amiga apoyando los talones en el suelo Roger frenó en seco.

— ¿Pero qué haces? Tengo prisa.

—Y yo curiosidad.

—Vaaaale. Resulta que me he embarcado en un nuevo proyecto—Roger puso los ojos en blanco, conocía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras— Voy a adaptar mi iphone para que funcione con magia.

— ¿Pero no era que la magia causaba interferencias?

—Calla y escucha— sentenció mientras abría la puerta de un aula vacía y se sentaba encima de un pupitre para contarle a su amigo lo que había averiguado.

—Para empezar es mentira que las varitas mágicas causen interferencias en los aparatos eléctricos, solo los muy sofisticados como ordenadores y móviles pueden sufrir este tipo de alteraciones, las cadenas de música, lámparas, televisiones, radios, aspiradoras y esas cosas pueden llegar a convivir perfectamente con la magia.

— ¿Y los otros por qué no?

— Llevan alguna pieza que causa esto, pero todavía no he descubierto cuál es.

—De todas maneras, la interferencia solo se producen cuando la varita eta muy cerca, o hay multitud de estas cerca.

— ¿Cómo en el tren de Hogwarts?

—Exacto

— ¿Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es conseguir reemplazar la pieza que no funciona con magia por otra que tenga las mismas características? Parece complicado

—Sí y no, para empezar voy a mejorar el móvil para que tenga propiedades mágicas, y para seguir Hogwarts tiene una protección que impide usar la tecnología dentro de sus muros.

— ¿Y cómo piensas burlarla?

— Realizando unos complicados hechizos que ya he estado probando, encontré una radio que funcionaba y con ella pude averiguar todos los hechizos necesarios y aplicarlos a mi móvil. Son dos y nunca los había oído hasta ahora. Tuve que investigar mucho, pero mi móvil funciona dentro del colegio.

—Pero eso parece magia muy avanzada

— ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

— ¿Y me vas a decir el nombre de esos dos hechizos?

— Son un secreto.

Roger la miro amenazadoramente:

—Entonces no voy a ver a Myrtle ni te ayudo con lo otro, sea lo que sea.

—Está bien— se dejó convencer Alexandra— Uno de ellos en Indantem

— ¿Indantem? ¿Y qué hace?

—Sí, Indantem. Es un hechizo complejo, digamos que lo que hace es encantar el aparato pero sin crear verdaderas transformaciones en él, dejando así de ser un aparato muggle y convirtiéndose en un objeto mágico, pero solo en detalles innecesarios.

—Ya veo, ¿Y el otro?

—Oclumis, sirve para ocultar la esencia muggle del objeto, esta acaba postergada hasta ser casi imperceptible ¿Qué te parece?— preguntó con suficiencia.

—Qué estás muy bien informada.

— ¿Me ayudaras entonces?

— Me parece que no queda más remedio— rezongó— De todas maneras empezaba a estar un poco aburrido en la sala común.

**0—0**

— ¿Cómo narices me meto en semejantes líos?— Roger sujetaba en sus manos un montón de filetes crudos que le estaban pringando todos los dedos

— En el fondo te encanta, que majos los elfos ¿Cuántos filetes nos han dado?

—7.

—Supongo que habrá suficiente.

—Tú no te entretengas mucho ¿Vale?

—Lo intentaré.

—Más te vale— amenazó Roger— maldito pelo de unicornio.

Alexandra se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, era una suerte que el gigantón las hubiera dejado entreabiertas para que su perro pudiera estirar las patas.

—Perrito, perrito, ven mira lo que te doy— puso el plan en marcha Roger llamando al enorme perro, el cual al oler la carne cruda empezó a correr hacia el desgraciado Ravenclaw que en 10 segundos quedó completamente lleno de babas y trocitos minúsculos de cerdo crudo.

Mientras que el chucho provocaba un gran tumulto en los jardines, Alexandra se coló en la cabaña y comenzó a examinar cajones y armarios en busca de los pelos de unicornio, estaba seguro de que el guardabosques tendría alguno por allí.

Tazas de tamaño extra grande, diferentes ingredientes de cocina, y numerosos objetos que no sabía ni lo que eran, pero ni rastro de los pelos de unicornio. Levantó la cabeza como rogando al cielo que la ayudara y ¡Sorpresa! Allí estaban los pelos de unicornio, blancos como la nieve, balanceándose suavemente de un gancho del techo como burlándose de ella.

Se acercó a la ventana y comprobó que tal le iba a Roger.

El perro jugaba a perseguir moscas y Roger se había sentado cerca de él con la espalda pegada a un árbol y la vista clavada en la cabaña.

Se alejó del cristal y se encaramó en un enorme sillón que miraba a la chimenea. Alargó el brazo, pero seguía sin llegar a los dichosos pelos. Maldiciendo interiormente por su escasa estatura se subió a la orejera de la butaca para quedar un poco más elevada y entonces oyó un silbido estridente proveniente de fuera. El que silbaba era Roger, y solo podía significar una cosa, Hagrid retornaba a casa. Con un gran salto bajo del sillón, pero el pie derecho le quedó atrapado en la tapicería y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

Le dolía enormemente el tobillo, intentó ignorarlo y levantarse, estaba en ello, cuando Hagrid irrumpió en la cabaña.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— fue lo primero que preguntó al ver a Alexandra sobre 4 patas en el centro de la estancia.

Le dolía demasiado el tobillo y las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos de la frustración que sentía por no haber podido obtener lo que quería, ella siempre ganaba, nunca había fallado, y no volvería hacerlo.

Levantó la vista y miró de arriba abajo al ridículo gigantón, podría haber dado miedo, pero Hagrid era demasiado confiado y buenazo, no sabía ver el mal en nadie, fuera animal, bestia o persona. Tampoco tenía ganas de quedarse toda la tarde castigada así que hizo una de las cosas que mejor se le daba y que últimamente estaba practicando mucho en Hogwarts, mentir:

—He perdido a mi rata cerca de aquí y no la encuentro por ningún lado— Hizo que la voz le temblara ligeramente y se mordió el labio inferior, simulando que estaba aguantando el llanto.

Parecía que Hagrid iba a reprenderla por no esperarle para buscar a su mascota, pero luego cambió de opinión y sonrió consoladoramente:

—No te preocupes, seguro que vuelve, las ratas siempre lo hacen. De todas maneras tú regresa al castillo, que yo buscare a tu amiguita por toda la casa para que te quedes tranquila.

—Gra- gracias— tartamudeó.

El guardabosques sonrió, le acarició el pelo tiernamente y luego le acompañó a la salida.

Ya en el jardín se juntó con Roger y los dos emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al colegio, se estaba haciendo tarde y el cielo empezaba a oscurecer. Alexandra cojeaba y casi no hablaba, una sombra triste le teñía la cara; parecía dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre cualquiera que osara interrumpir sus pensamientos, así que Roger ,que ya la conocía basta bien, se despidió de ella con un ligero movimiento de mano y se alejó hacia su dormitorio.


	8. In fraganti

**7**

**In fraganti**

Después de haber fracasado en su intento de robar los pelos de unicornio Alexandra se comportó de un modo obsesivo. Cada vez que salía de clase o tenía un rato libre se encerraba en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, hasta había empezado a descuidar las tareas escolares. Primero las entregaba sucias y chapuceras (ya que habían sido hechas a la carrera la noche antes), poco tiempo después dejó de entregarlas.

Se presentaba en clase con ojeras, con su pelo negro alborotado y cara de cansancio. No hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Roger y parecía completamente ausente en todas las lecciones, y es que en su cabeza solo había una cosa: su iPhone.

Había decidido crear una gama de objetos tecnomágicos (como ella misma los había bautizado) y eso requería toda su concentración.

—Despierta, despierta— la sacudió Roger.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Se frotó los ojos y le costó unos instantes acordarse de donde estaba.

—Te has dormido, el profesor Binns ya se ha marchado.

—No puede ser— murmuró, y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hasta los baños averiados del segundo piso.

Allí se dejó caer sobre el suelo del último cubículo y comenzó a "desnudar" su móvil, dejando un montón de cables al descubierto.

—Estoy segura que si sustituyera este pequeño cable de cadmio por pelo de unicornio, las interferencias dejarían de existir y al móvil podrían añadírsele diferentes propiedades mágicas— meditó en voz alta.

Después de haber desmontado la radio y todo aparato muggle que encontró por el colegio (que no eran muchos) Alexandra había llegado a la conclusión que eran las piezas de cadmio las que causaban las interferencias, así que ese metal debía poseer alguna facultad antimágica o algo así.

Llevaba ya unos 20 minutos en el baño leyendo y montando la radio (que había desmontado con anterioridad) cuando el ruido de las bisagras de la puerta al crujir le sorprendió.

Guardó silencio y espero a que la persona que había entrado comprobará el estado de los baños y diera media vuelta, pero esto no sucedió, sino que oyó una voz de varón (que conocía bien) decir:

—Estoy seguro de que se ha metido aquí.

Las pisadas se acercaron y por el ruido distinguió que los dos chicos abrían una a una las puertas de los baños para buscarla. Sacó la varita y esperó.

La puerta se abrió y los dos matones se encontraron cara a cara con Alexandra Robinson.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Este es el lavabo de las chicas.

— Creo que la pregunta que en verdad deberías hacer es qué haces tú aquí—apuntó Vector Flint mientras alzaba en su mano el móvil que Alexandra había dejado apoyado en la tapa del váter.

—Eso es mío.

—Eres una vergüenza para el buen nombre de la casa Slytherin, contaminarte con objetos muggles de esta manera—prosiguió Stuart Jackson

—No olvides que ya está contaminada, es una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Los dos se echaron a reír, pero Alexandra se estaba poniendo roja de la ira, apretaba los puños y los labios y tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

— ¿Y vosotros vendríais a ser el orgullo de Slytherin? ¿No?—murmuró.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Alexandra levantó la cabeza y los fulminó con la mirada.

—He dicho que estáis muy equivocados, miraos, feos, imbéciles y con un potencial mágico comparado al de un squib. Seguro que Salazar hubiera estado orgullo de vosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— insinuó Stuart.

—Lo que yo decía, cerebro de gusarrajo. Hasta el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, mayor defensor de la pureza en la sangre mágica, admitiría que yo soy mucho mejor bruja que vosotros dos juntos y emendaría su error.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando, que Salazar se equivocó?

—No Stuart, no lo insinúo, lo afirmo. Y voy a demostrarlo, seré mejor bruja de lo que él ha sido jamás y alcanzaré mayor éxito y fama que él.

—Eres una arrogante sangre sucia, manchas el buen nombre de la magia. Vete a vivir con tus apestosos padres. Locomotor mortis— atacó Flint

—Protego— gritó Alexandra para defenderse— Petrificus totalus—Vector se quedó paralizado igual que si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra y cayó al suelo tan largo como era.

Stuart observó con los ojos desencajados a su compañero y gritó:

— Reduc… —pero Alexandra fue más rápida y Jackson salió disparado hacia atrás dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la pared. Stuart Jackson se había quedado inconsciente.

La Slytehrin, que parecía ser una duelista nata, recogió todas sus cosas y se largó justo en el momento en que Myrtle se puso a chillar como una posesa, hasta ese momento la niña fantasma había estado deleitándose con el duelo gratuito, que acababa de presenciar.


	9. La sala de los Menesteres

**8**

**La sala de los menesteres**

Alexandra desechó los pensamientos de como habían empezado todos sus problemas y se concentró en la cruda realidad.

—El pasado no se puede cambiar. Lo hecho, hecho está— le explicó al fantasma del Fraile Gordo que pasaba en ese instante por allí.

—Una interesante reflexión, y muy cierta en realidad. Sabias palabras pequeña— atravesó una pared y desapareció.

Había descuidado sus deberes y los profesores la empezaban a ver como "una rebelde sin causa" que lo único que quería era llevarles la contraria. Los hostigamientos por parte de sus compañeros de Slytherin iban a peor, solo Brenda y otros alumnos de su curso se dignaban a dirigirle la palabra y lo que era aún peor, no había encontrado otro escondite donde llevar a cabo su ambicioso "proyecto".

Entraba ya en las mazmorras, en dirección a su dormitorio, sin pasar por el gran comedor ya que los ojos se le cerraban de sueño (el castigo del conserje había sido eterno) cuando un siseó la sobresaltó:

—Shh, Shh Alexandra aquí.

Se giró y vio una cabeza que asomaba detrás de la puerta del armario de las escobas, era Gave.

Se acercó con una sonrisa y preguntó:

— ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Te esperaba.

— ¿Oculto en un armario? ¿O es que has encontrado un portal a Narnia y quieres enseñármelo?

— ¿Nar qué?

—Nada, déjalo, es un libro para niños del mundo muggle. ¿Y ahora vas a decirme por qué te escondes?

—No quería que mis compañeros de Gryffindor me vieran hablar contigo, luego empiezan a inventarse rumores sobre que me gustan las chicas de Slytherin. A veces son unos descerebrados.

—Pues sí— El tono había cambiado, ahora era más directo y adusto— Prefiero aplazar esta emocionante conversación para otro día, estoy muy cansada— se alejó dando grandes zancadas.

Gave salió del armario (derribando varias escobas a su paso, que se atravesaron entre la puerta e impidieron que esta se cerrara del todo) y se lanzó en pos de Alexandra, la enganchó por la manga de la túnica y tiró de ella:

—Espera es importante, sé que has estado buscando un lugar donde esconderte o esconder algo y yo conozco el sitio perfecto.

Los ojos de Alexandra relampaguearon:

— ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?, ¿Me has estado espiando?—que pasaba en ese maldito colegio que nadie la dejaba vivir en paz.

Gave enrojeció

—Por supuesto que no, ¿quieres mi ayuda, sí o no?

—Está bien, cuenta

—En la pared del fondo del séptimo piso se encuentra la sala de lo menesteres, al parecer es una sala que viene y que va, y es exactamente aquello que necesita quien la busca— Alexandra lo miraba asombrada— lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar tres veces por delante de la pared concentrándote en lo que necesitas.

— ¿Tú has estado allí?— el tono de la Slytherin era retador, parecía no creerse la historia que Gave le acababa de contar.

—Sí, una vez

— ¿Y qué pediste que fuera la sala?

El color rojo volvió a teñir la cara de Gave, haciendo que esta hiciera juego con la insignia de su túnica.

—Eeee, prefiero no decírtelo, ¿Pero a qué mola?

Alexandra seguía sin estar plenamente convencida

— ¿Cómo descubriste su existencia?

— Mi padre me lo contó

—Gracias— se despidió al fin, y prosiguió su camino hacia los dormitorios.

Gave se quedó de pie allí plantado observándola alejarse y pensando que la mente de las chicas era incomprensible.

**0—0**

Todavía no se creía que estuviera haciendo aquello, pero empezaba a estar desesperada. Si todo eso era una broma del estúpido de Gave y sus amigotes, la venganza que recibirían sería terrible.

Subió hasta el séptimo piso sintiéndose como una estúpida y girando la cabeza para comprobar que nadie la observaba o ser reía de ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan insegura.

Después de comprobar 5 veces seguidas que no había nadie en las inmediaciones se paró frente a la pared y concentrándose al máximo empezó a caminar delante de ella

"_Quiero una sala donde poder modificar mi móvil y comenzar a crear la tecnomagia" _

En el muro de piedra apareció una gran puerta. Alexandra sonrió satisfecha, al final Gave no le mentía, pero cuando traspasó la sala, su sonrisa se agrandó. Allí delante de sus ojos, dispuestas como si de un laboratorio muggle se tratase, se abrían varias mesas llenas de toda clase de artilugios, cables, destornilladores, fusibles… y en el otro lado pelos de unicornio, pociones, y un estante repleto de libros.

Esa sala era el paraíso de cualquiera que supiera de su existencia. Alexandra se preguntó entonces para que la habría usado Gave y por qué no se lo había querido confesar.

**0—0**

Estaba casi listo, había sustituido materiales totalmente corrientes por materiales con propiedades mágicas de la misma conductibilidad, maleabilidad, y residencia. Había pasado más de un año desde que encontrara la sala de lo menesteres, pero tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena, su invento era increíble, esperaba que los TIMOS no le robaran demasiado tiempo para poder perfeccionarlo y es que intuía que el móvil todavía necesitaría unos cuantos retoques.

Por experiencia conocía que cuando le añadía una propiedad mágica a su teléfono, este presentaba síntomas raros al principio, como aquella vez que se puso a cantar en medio de clase de Historia. Como luego descubrió eso había ocurrido porque la música que tenía almacenada en el móvil se empezaba a reproducir al decir la palabra "Escuchar", o aquella vez que se había vuelto loco al intentar buscar la previsión del tiempo de la localidad en la que se encontraba. El móvil había empezado a reproducir vídeos de las ciudades de toda Gran Bretaña.

Pero sin ninguna duda lo mejor y más divertido había sido cuando el móvil empezó a grabar las frases que escuchaba cuando estaba encendido y reproducirlas en el momento que le daba la gana, se había metido en un problema muy grande con la Profesora Sprout:

— _¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo con esas mandrágoras? Céntrese por favor, Me vas a sacar canas._

—_Pero si ya tienes muchas. ¿Qué más te da tener algunas más?—esa frase se la había dicho Gave a Alexandra cuando intentaba convencerla de que se quedara con un montón de tartas de queso de su abuela, que a él le producían arcadas, pero que según la opinión del resto de Hogwarts (todo el mundo había acabado probando las dichosas tartas) sabían excelentes._

_La profesor Sprout se quedó helada con la voz de chico que salía del móvil, y empezó a buscar debajo de las mesas al autor de estas._

— _¿Qué haces?— preguntó entonces el irritante cacharro._

_Alexandra estaba tan asombrada y muerta de medio que no había sido capaz a reaccionar._

— _¿Quién eres?_

—_Por mucho que te pese soy tres mil veces mejor que tú—ahora la voz grabada era la de Alexandra en el momento que discutía con una de las gemelas._

—_Esto ya es el colmo— gritó enfurecida la Profesora Sprout, se acabó la clase, estaba roja como un tomate y buscaba entre sus plantas a los propietarios de aquellas voces._

—_Estás gorda, fofa y obesa así no encontrarás al que te besa— el teléfono seguía haciendo de las suyas, esta vez con una cancioncilla que Peeves le había dirigido a Brenda Mary cuando Alexandra y ella se dirigían a clase de Adivinación._

_Al no encontrar a nadie y no entender el continuo cambio de las voces, la profesora salió precipitadamente del invernadero III dando un portazo. Los alumnos no podían dejar de reír, los Ravenclaw (con los que compartían esa asignatura), se sujetaban el costado, y algunos se metían el puño en la boca para intentar frenar sus incesantes carcajadas. Roger miraba socarronamente a Alexandra muerto de ganas de que le desvelara el truco que había usado._

_10 segundos después de su marcha, la Profesora Sprout volvió a abrir la puerta solo para decir:_

—_Alexandra te quedas castigada a ordenar todo y revisar todos los invernaderos después de la clase, y me temo que debo quitarle 50 puntos a Slytherin por su espantoso comportamiento, más propio de un chiquillo de 9 años que de una persona de su edad._

—_Pero…, pero…, si yo no he hecho nada_

—_Sé que todo esto ha sido una broma suya, que siento comunicarle ha carecido de gracia, y aunque no sé cómo lo has hecho, estoy segura de que has sido tú— y haciendo acopio de una dignidad, antes inexistente, salió de clase con la espalda recta y la cabeza erguida._

_Sus compañeros de Slytherin, empezaron a mirarla con odio, y Alexandra comprendió que era hora de seguir el ejemplo de la profesora y salir pitando del invernadero._

El móvil estaba terminado y era además de ser un teléfono avanzado, llevaba integradas unas "aplicaciones" que le hacían actuar como una recordadora y un chivascopio. Tenía también una función que permitía al móvil identificar cualquier hechizo usado y enumerar sus efectos (así como de señalar el contrahechizo en caso de que lo hubiera), y la aplicación preferida de Alexandra, enfocando el teléfono a una poción, este era capaz de reconocer de que poción se trataba, y la manera más sencilla de elaborarla (explicando con detalles los ingredientes y el lugar donde encontrarlos).

El curso de programación y creación de apps que había estudiado ese verano en el mundo mágico junto con sus amplios conocimientos de magia, y las horas dedicadas a investigar en antiguos libros habían dado sus frutos.

Se sentía orgulloso de sí misma por haber logrado todo eso y por saber realizar de forma cada vez más eficaz los hechizos Indantem y Oclumis (de gran dificultad técnica y casi olvidados debido a su desuso).

Pero aun así no era feliz, quería llegar a hacerse un nombre, demostrar que la sangre no tenía importancia, descubrir o hacer algo que nunca nadie hubiera visto o hecho y llegar a ser más importante que el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Estaba convencida de que ella era mucho mejor que el resto de los magos.


	10. Olvidarse de vivir

**Epílogo**

**Olvidarse de vivir**

—Hugo no corras— el pequeño de los Weasley corría feliz, delante de sus padres y de su tío George.

—Todavía no me puede creer que le vayas a comparar ese juego, es carísimo—señaló Ron a su hermano.

—No puedo negare— sonrió George— me ganó una puesta.

—No me gusta que incites a mis hijos a apostar, te lo he dicho mil veces— le reprendió Hermione

—Tranquilízate mujer, solo fue una partida de ajedrez, el condenado niño juega todavía mejor que su padre. Pero que vamos a esperar, seguramente haya heredado el cerebro de la madre.

Ron miro enfurecido a su hermano y Hermione con un gesto de disgusto forzó una poco convincente sonrisa.

—Además no te preocupes por el dinero—continuo George— el negocio marcha genial, y como últimamente compramos tecnología a la tienda de Tecnomagia, la dueña Alexandra, siempre nos hace algún que otro descuento.

Pasaron la librería, en la que Hermione decidió quedarse, argumentando que tenía que buscar un par de libros que necesitaba para completar un informe del Ministerio, y llegaron a una enorme tienda. En el techo de esta, unas enormes letras (en las que se podía leer Tecnomagia) jugaban a encestar una quaffle en la O, que se movía para evitar que acertarán.

Los tres pelirrojos penetraron en la tienda, y se encontraron con un montón de estanterías llenas de aparatos muggles que habían sido modificados para adaptarse a las necesidades de los magos, había móviles, aspiradoras que aspiraban solas, libros electrónicos con la recopilación de los libros sobre magia más importantes (y que además realizaban muchas otras funciones)…

En la parte de atrás de la tienda había expuestos un coche y una moto. Sobre ellos, una tabla de las mejoras realizadas en cada aparato: Que iban desde ser más espacioso, a conducirse solo, pasando por hacerse invisible, volar, sumergirse en las aguas, ir a velocidad extremadamente rápida, o esquivar los obstáculos igual que hacia el autobús noctambulo.

Encima de estos dos vehículos un cartel anunciaba:

_Encargue aquí el suyo, elija modelo y características, se puede pagar en cómodos plazos sin intereses._

Una letra mucho más pequeña explicaba:

_Para tener un coche modificado es necesario un permiso del Ministerio de Magia, no se confirmará ningún pedido sin la presentación de estos permisos._

Hugo desfilo con cara de felicidad hasta el pequeño pasillo de las videoconsolas. Donde un montón de chiquillos las miraban extasiados mientras les suplicaban a sus madres que se las compraran.

—Venga coge la que quiera y vámonos, tengo que ir a atender mi propio negocio—explicó George.

Hugo miró los tres modelos distintos, y al final se decantó por la del medio que era la más vendida y por supuesto la más cara. Con ella podías jugar partidos de Quidditch (con una escoba plegable, que contenía el paquete) y jugar duelos de magia. Hugo había oído a sus compañeros que molaba mucho, pues al ponerte el reloj consola se creaba un hechizo de ilusión en el cuarto donde te encontrabas, que te hacía creer que realmente estabas participando en la final del mundial de Quidditch o derrotando a montones de enemigos con tu varita.

Ron ayudó a su hijo a cargar con la caja, y los tres se dirigieron al mostrador, donde George esperó para que les atendiera Alexandra:

—Hola, ¿Qué gusto verte por aquí, que tal las grabadoras de voz que os vendí?— le saludo ella.

—Genial, funcionan muy bien, y mejor van a funcionar cuando acabe de hechizarlas.

—Me alegro ¿Esta consola es par tu hijo? Tiene el pelo igual que tú.

George río.

—No, este no es mío, es mi sobrino. Aunque yo tengo dos, se llaman Fred y Roxanne, y son a cada cual peor, unos verdaderos trastos.

—Tendrán a quien parecerse— rio Alexandra quien se despidió y se alejó a la trastienda. Por su parte los señores Weasley abandonaron la tienda con Hugo dando brincos detrás de ellos.

**0—0**

La trastienda, llena de cajas, estaba decorada con un enorme sofá de terciopelo, dos sillones, una chimenea, y una gran mesa de cristal donde había varios platos con galletas y caramelos.

Roger ya la esperaba espatarrado en el sofá , desenvolviendo un caramelo.

— ¿Por dónde has entrado?—preguntó Alexandra arqueando una ceja como solía hacer de más pequeña.

—Por la puerta de atrás. Brenda me ha abierto—Brenda Mary había sido amiga de ambos en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, nunca había sido una bruja muy brillante ni demasiado aplicada (se había preocupado más de los chicos que de otra cosa) y cuando Alexandra le ofreció un puesto como dependienta de su tienda ella no dudó en acéptalo.

Alexandra se sentó junto a él y cogió una galleta.

—He venido a traerte entradas para mi próximo partido, jugamos contra los Chudley Cannons.

—Lo siento pero no voy a ir, tengo que terminar unos pedidos de móviles para el Ministerio y…

— ¿El ministerio te ha encargado una remesa de móviles?

—Sí, algunos de los altos cargos creen que pueden ser eficaces, estos serán para la oficina de aurores, piensan que pueden ser de mucha utilidad para hablar entre ellos sin tener que usar lechuzas o chimeneas, además permite no delatarse usando un patronus. Llevarán las aplicaciones de chivatoscopios y un montón de cosas más que me ha propuesto el Ministerio.

—Ya veo…— Parecía que Roger había perdido completamente el interés, pues se había levantado en medio de la conversación y caminaba hasta una funda de guitarra llena de polvo—Creo recordar que esta guitarra te la regale yo.

—Sí, por mi decimosexto cumpleaños.

Con suma delicadeza, el chico sacó la guitarra de la funda y se puso a afinarla. Alexandra lo miraba fijamente, allí sentado con la guitarra sobre sus rodillas escuchando cada nota como si fuera una hermosa melodía, le parecía el hombre más encantador del mundo. Seguía llevando la misma coleta rubia y esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, pero ahora era mucho más alto y ancho de espalda. Llevaba dos pendientes, una camisa que le quedaba grande y unos vaqueros.

Terminó con la guitarra y la miró:

—Es verdad lo que me ha contado Brenda

— ¿El qué?

—Que vas a dejar la tienda a su cargo y vas a trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio. Que tendrás que viajar por todo el mundo…

—Brenda es una bocazas— respondió Alexandra realmente enfadada.

—No lo hagas, vente conmigo, viajemos, disfrutemos. Somos jóvenes, tú tienes tu tienda y yo mi equipo. Con eso podemos vivir toda la vida sin preocuparnos.

—No te entiendo

—No es tan difícil Alexandra… Vivir juntos, los dos, hacer nuestra vida.

La chica levantó la cabeza, dos mechones de pelo negro le caían por la cara. Sus ojos grises lo miraban penetrantemente, pero no mostraban ninguna emoción.

—No puedo, lo siento, pero no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?— los ojos de Roger se habían humedecido, pero trataba de contener las lágrimas.

—Necesito hacer historia, demostrarle a la gente que se equivoca. Ser una sangre pura no tiene que ver con ser buena o mala bruja.

—La gente ya lo sabe, mil magos lo han demostrado antes que tú—sin saber el motivo Roger se había puesto a gritar—Me parece que aquí, a la única que quieres demostrarle algo es a ti misma.

Alexandra se había levantado y miraba furiosamente a su amigo:

—Me he marcado el objetivo de ser más reconocida que Salazar Slytherin, y nadie me lo va a quitar de la cabeza, y menos tú con todas esas tontería de la "vida ideal"—sus ojos brillaban con decisión. Al ver su mirada Roger supo que no había nada que hacer, el juego estaba perdido antes de empezar.

Dejó las entradas del partido encima de la mesa de cristal, caminó hasta la salida y mientras abría la puerta para marcharse se giró, miró Alexandra y le dijo:

—Algún día comprenderás que te has olvidado de vivir, por tu bien espero que no sea demasiado tarde— cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Alexandra intuyó que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a verlo, y un poco frustrada se sentó en el sofá con los ojos fijos en las entradas que reposaban tranquilamente encima de la mesa.

**Fin.**

_**Nota: Pues eso es todo, espero que te haya gustado Neevy. Siento si me he ido en ocasiones por los cerros de Ubeda, pero te apetecía un O.C y yo quería describir su personalidad.**_

_**Si no te ha gustado, lo siento; tengo clarísimo que no era lo que esperabas, pero albergo la esperanza de que no te haya decepcionado.**_

_**Si al final te ha gustado me alegro en el alma **___


End file.
